


Cherry Wine

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: A lot of comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Mates, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), jasper's past, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: Every time her name is mentioned Jasper seems to lose part of himself  in her memory. Sometimes it takes more  strength than his to pull him back to the present.





	Cherry Wine

His throat was burning from hunger but that was the last thing on his mind. The young lad stood staring out into the distance; he had been turned only six months ago but he knew it was his time. Six months was a short second life, but Jasper knew his role in Maria’s army. Anxiety was rolling off the young man in waves, consuming everything he felt.No words were spoken as Jasper laid his hand on his shoulder. It took less than a second for Jasper to have him pinned and for his screams to fill the air- 

“Jasper?” Alice’s voice broke Jasper out of his memories; a wave of calm, her wave of calm, washed over. That was usually enough to break through the memories but this time it didn’t work quite so well. Her hands were on his shoulders, running down his arms, attempting to brush the pain away.  
There was no sound between them as he turned to face her, hooking under her chin to press her lips to hers. This was natural, easy, the only thing that ever has been in his entire life. She had seen him coming long before he found her but swears, he was worth the wait, part of him believed that he had been waiting for her as well. A belief born and cemented by the way everything seems to fall in place at her presence and how her emotions wide themselves into his heart and nest there, warding away all the hurt. “It was her again, wasn’t it? You’re not there anymore- “,her voice was replaced by screams, the screams of a dying newborn.

Jasper looked down at the unmoving head in his hands, he could still fear the man’s fear, the urge to run spiking through his body. Part of him finally registered the hand still gripping onto his arm, nails digging in; a new scar to add to the collection. That fact was the easiest to deal with. Jasper’s own emotions had yet to break through the fear, he had felt everything. He always felt everything.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned almost too quickly, reaching to protect himself but stopping short when he saw who it was. Maria’s eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked upon him, “that fighting instinct makes you so useful.”

He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away, refusing him, “go burn the body, I will see you when you return”

He opened his mouth to speak but heard something on the edge of his hearing. A smooth voice, familiar and comforting in nature, just whispering on the edge of his awareness. He turned towards the voice and suddenly became aware of two muscular wrapped around him. 

Oh yes – Emmett.

“Are you with us? Jasper?”, Carisle’s hand was pressed against Jasper’s face, forcing him to focus on the golden eyes in the centre of his vision. Golden eyes, not red.

Alice was nowhere in sight and Jasper suddenly realised that there may be a reason that and pushed against Emmett’s grip, “where’s Alice? Did I hurt her?” Their emotions were surrounding him: fear, sympathy, pity. None of those were exactly good. So, he tried again, this time he growled the question, “where is she?!”  
“With Edward, Alice is with Edward.” Carisle spoke softly but firmly, Jasper could see exactly what he was doing. What helped less was when Carisle turned and spoke over his shoulder, “get Edward in here, Bella can stay with Alice. I don’t want anyone else in here until we know he’s calmed.” 

Jasper could hear someone walking away but couldn’t see who, the emotions in the air were stifling; it was clouding the rest of his senses until he almost lost sight of the people right in front of him. He needed Alice, to know if he’d hurt her. If she feared him… If he had hurt her he didn’t know what he’d do.

It was only seconds later that he hurt Edward’s voice from the doorway, “he wants to know where Alice is, he wants to know if he hurt her. He’s not going to- “  
“I can speak for myself!” Jasper couldn’t help but growl his disagreement as anger flooded him, the frustration of the room getting too much. The anger quickly faded into the shock from those around him at his outburst. Accompanied by the tightening of Emmett’s arms holding him in place. They thought he was dangerous. 

Calm, he had to concentrate on being calm; he sent it out through the room and the entire atmosphere changed. Part of him wondered if it was from his calm or his show of control. Carlise’s expression changed completely to one of hope and he reached over to tuck jasper’s hair behind his ear.  
“She isn’t hurt, just upset. She’s scared for you; it was like you weren’t with us for a while there. Emmett, you can let go now, go tell Alice that Jasper is back with us. She should be here.” 

Jasper felt Emmett breeze past him and moved to sit down on the bed. All he could do was close his eyes and repeat to himself that she was okay, and he hadn’t hurt her. Those memories of Maria had not made him lose himself so much as to hurt his mate for her.

“Jaz!”, Alice’s arms were around his neck before he even registered her presence. She fit perfectly against him, sapping away all his fight and leaving only peace in its place. He didn’t have to ask before she told everyone else to leave, waiting for Carisle to make everyone file out of the room before turning her attention back to him. “You had me so worried then. Never, ever, do that again. Promise?”

“I promise”, he whispered the words against her skin. Nothing could harm them now, it seemed. The purest thing in his life was that feeling, the only emotion that truly felt his against the noise. If he could only keep one thing for himself, he was happy it was the love for his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much for me to say really other than how much I'd appreciate comments and I'm glad to finally be showing Jasper some love.


End file.
